


this tremor isn't strange

by chocchipkookie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fighting, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Pirates, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wound treating, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie
Summary: "Hongjoong-ah~" Wooyoung speaks up, looking particularly delighted at Hongjoong's agitation, "Heard you the first time, you don't have to shout."Hongjoong grits his teeth. Wooyoung smiles like a hyena.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	this tremor isn't strange

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite literally inspired by woojoong's fight in salary lupin but uhh i made it grittier and gave them emotional tension and also put them on a boat :]
> 
> obviously there's a fight scene with underlying sexual tension and also rough sex, but everything is consensual and their existing relationship is implied!! theyre both big boys who like messing each other up! 
> 
> cw also for descriptions of wounds! the wounds have already been inflicted but during their treatment there's various descriptions of them so if that might make you squeamish then don't read this akjfjkgk
> 
> if i missed anything in the tags, pls let me know! other than that, enjoy! <3 kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! tell me what you think :)

There’s never been a quiet day aboard  _ Utopia _ . 

There have been quiet nights, of course - rare evenings when the sea is peculiarly calm as they sail through tropical waters and everyone’s well-fed and drunk on rum and the extraordinary sight of the constellations above them. But days are always rowdy and loud, filled with the stomping of boots on wood, with cheers and made-up songs and endless work and errands to keep the ship moving. 

"Jung Wooyoung!" Hongjoong's loud yell pierces through the rowdy atmosphere. Their captain looks terribly tired, but one could also argue that the dark circles under his eyes, whether they're from the lack of sleep or the smudged kohl he puts on, have become a permanent part of his face, exaggerating his already animated expressions. 

Wooyoung's nowhere to be seen at first, but everyone else on the deck turns to look at their agitated leader. 

"Where is he?" Hongjoong huffs. He looks at Yeosang, who averts his gaze. "Yeosang-ah..." 

"He's near the bowsprit with Mingi," Seonghwa is the one who speaks up in the end, ignoring the way Yeosang side-eyes him with a resentful look. 

"Jung Wooyoung!" Hongjoong shouts again, walking hastily to the front of the ship with his boots clacking on the wet, wooden floor, his silver necklaces jiggling against his sternum. He dismisses the guffaw of laughter Jongho lets out when he passes by. He keeps shouting his crewmate's name until he finally sees him - standing right next to Mingi right at the edge of the ship, hands crossed in front of his chest. "Water's gone in your ears again?" 

"Hongjoong-ah~" Wooyoung speaks up, looking particularly delighted at Hongjoong's agitation, "Heard you the first time, you don't have to shout." 

Hongjoong grits his teeth. Wooyoung smiles like a hyena. 

"Care to explain why you abandoned your guard last night?"

That makes Wooyoung clench his jaw, and smile disappears. "Why would I abandon my guard?" 

"Cut the crap," Hongjoong says and he means it. 

"Who ratted me out?" Wooyoung sighs, then turns to Mingi, "Was it you?" 

"I didn't even know it was your turn, fuck off!" Mingi laughs when Wooyoung prods at his chest. 

"Yunho was all too sleepy to lie about it when I asked him - you should've been sleeping in too by now." When Wooyoung doesn't respond and Mingi doesn't attempt to defend him, Hongjoong knows he's slowly begun to win. "And I happen to know exactly why you weren't sentry last night. Getting drunk again?" he produces the empty bottle of rum that he's been carrying in the nest of the inside of his jacket ever since he found it an hour ago, hastily abandoned near the office quarters. "Honestly, how irresponsible are you?" 

"Oh fuck off, nothing happened anyway," Wooyoung insists, voice high-pitched and edgy, "We've been at open sea for a week now, sailing in the middle of nowhere-" 

"And for the past week you've been the single greatest cause of my problems! Can't even take a simple order-" 

"No need to be all prissy about it." 

Hongjoong halts. 

"What? Not my fault you're being a little bitch," Wooyoung continues, enabled by Hongjoong's silence that masks his rage. There's a snarky smile on his crewmate's lips, an usual haughtiness and disdain that doesn't paint a pretty picture of his otherwise teasing and light-hearted persona. 

This isn't how Wooyoung usually acts, and Hongjoong knows this better than anyone else - but he doesn't make a presumption out of thin air. Wooyoung's cheeks are sunken in and hollow, his hair is an utter mess of matted knots (he's even foregone the usual hairband he dons on, as Seonghwa noticed this morning and worriedly reported to Hongjoong) and his eyes are red and puffy. 

"Cat caught your tongue, captain?" Wooyoung speaks up again in a sardonic tone, his mouth curling into a smile. Mingi's whispery "Yah..." doesn't seem to faze him. 

Hongjoong's knife is unstrapped from his thigh and lands a few centimeters away from Wooyoung's foot on the wooden plank in a matter of seconds, aiming perfect as always. 

And Wooyoung stays frozen, yelp caught between his lips, and if Hongjoong was suspicious before, now he's undoubtedly sure that something's wrong. No one matches Wooyoung's insane reflexes in Hongjoong's crew, not even their captain himself. But this Wooyoung only cowers in fear, body rigid, pursing his lips to conceal his trembling jaw. 

"Stop being difficult," Hongjoong barks at him. 

Wooyoung lunges, fist high in the air and bitter curse words in his mouth, but Hongjoong's not going to play nice this time. He ducks, but instead of successfully avoiding Wooyoung's fist, he gets a face full of his knee right into his nose, nasty pain making him wince and fall back on the floor. He vaguely registers Mingi running towards the others for backup with loud footfalls before he locks his thighs around Wooyoung's middle and turns them around, pushing his knee against his chest to hold him down, but Wooyoung's already got a fistful of Hongjoong's shoulder-length hair, pulling on it in an attempt to get the upper hand. He grunts, taking hold of both of Wooyoung's flailing limbs and pushing them over his head, pinning them on the plank. He leans down, hitting his forehead against Wooyoung's now that he's immobilized. 

"Stop it-" he hisses, missing the way the younger's lips purse, "Wooyoung-" 

Wooyoung spits at his face. 

He immediately takes advantage of Hongjoong's shock, jerking around and shoving the dirty heel of his boot on Hongjoong's back, passing one leg over the captain's neck and pushing until Hongjoong's in a headlock in the junction between his thigh and his calf. Hongjoong snarls, hand flying over Wooyoung's mouth angrily, only to get viciously bitten by him. 

"Grab him!" Seonghwa's voice sounds like it's coming from far away - the only thing Hongjoong can hear are his and Wooyoung's grunts and labored breathing - but soon there's arms grabbing the underside of his own, lifting him up and disentangling him from Wooyoung's hold. When he looks up, he can see both Jongho and Mingi holding Wooyoung back while the younger struggles to escape, lips and chin shiny with spit and skin blooming with redness. 

"What in the world is going on?" Seonghwa demands, not losing his grip on Hongjoong's hands even after the captain orders him. 

"In my quarters," Hongjoong grunts, voice gravelly and dark, "That's an order, Jung. Now." 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Yeosang objects. 

"I said so, and that's final," Hongjoong insists, eyeing Wooyoung up and down, who seems to have calmed down in their crew mates' hold. "If you dismiss me, I swear to fucking God I'll station you up in the crow's nest for the rest of the day."

Wooyoung averts his gaze, gulping while Hongjoong regards him like a hawk.

...

"If I hear a fight breaking out again I'm coming in." Seonghwa clarifies outside of Hongjoong's room. "Better yet, I'll send Jongho in to separate you two-"

"I can handle this by myself, Seonghwa," Hongjoong clarifies, "I think Yunho woke up, you should check on him."

Seonghwa looks for a moment like he's going to say something, but he chooses not to open his mouth. He gives one last look over Hongjoong's shoulder to where Wooyoung's sitting on the captain's desk, and nods in compliance. "Your nose is bleeding," is all he says before he walks away, just in time for Yunho's faint voice asking  _ "Hyung, what's going on?"  _ from their quarters.

Hongjoong shuts the door gently and locks it for good measure. He takes a good look at himself at the grimy mirror that's perched on the wall, noticing the slight bleeding running from his nostril to his bottom lip. Nothing's broken or in excruciating pain, anyway. He pulls a handkerchief from the breast of his jacket and cups his nose, patting down before discarding the blood-stained fabric on the desk.

Wooyoung is silent, jaw tight and eyes fixed on his thighs. He's nervously playing with his hands, nails digging into the pad of his thumbs. His knuckles are bruised.

The silence is deafening. Still, Hongjoong strolls to the cabinet opposite of his desk, carefully opening the drawers and getting out a large metallic case that looks like it's been through hell and back. He deposits it on the desk, but Wooyoung doesn't raise his head.

"Arms behind your back," the captain says.

Wooyoung doesn't protest until he feels the rope around his wrists, tying his arms behind the back of his chair, "What the fuck-"

"Be quiet," Hongjoong mutters calmly, "Sit still, I'm not going to hurt you."

Whether it is because of his exhaustion or because of Hongjoong's authority, Wooyoung stops jerking around and lets the eldest complete the knot. He looks so tired, Hongjoong thinks to himself, face pale and eyes red. He opens the metallic case and takes out a few essential items before turning to Wooyoung again.

A hand to the hem of his shirt, "Can I?" he asks.

Wooyoung sighs, lips parting. He nods.

When Hongjoong finally unbuttons his shirt, he winces - there's deep purple bruise marks all over his torso, critically concentrated over the area of his left rib cage. Healing scratches litter the middle of his chest, interspersed between the faint dark hairs on his skin. Moving downwards, Hongjoong notices redness and bruising towards the tenderness of his hip. He gently pushes the hem of Wooyoung's pants down, only to reveal a nasty, long cut along Wooyoung's hip, almost reaching his thigh - it's deep, brownish burgundy around the opening of the wound, with a trickle of blood running down his leg. Their fight must have torn the newly healed skin protecting the cut. It's not deep, by any means, but it's definitely going to leave a scar. If it were any more serious, however, Wooyoung's leg might have been in critical condition.

"Wooyoung..." Hongjoong finally remembers to breathe, voice low and careful. "How have you been walking around like this for a  _ week _ straight?"

Wooyoung purses his lips, still not daring to look at him.

"I knew you were injured but I didn't realize how bad this was," he continues, frustrated, "Every night, you get drunk so that it doesn't hurt anymore - three fucking bottles in a week,  _ fuck _ , Wooyoung. I could hear you puking last night, for fuck's sake. Almost went to Yunho until I realized you were locked in your room. Why didn't you come to me?!"

The younger remains still, "Didn't think you'd care," he mutters under his breath.

"What?"

Wooyoung tuts, "The moment I got back onto the ship, all you would yell about was me being irresponsible as always and getting into another fucking fight. As if  _ they _ didn't deserve it, terrorizing everyone inside that damn bar-"

"I never said they didn't deserve it, Wooyoung-ah," Hongjoong insists, "But they were  _ royal fucking guards _ , what would have happened if they recognized you? If they realized  _ who  _ you are?"

"You think people back there would have known who the fuck I really am?"

"It's been two years, and word travels fast," Hongjoong sighs. He uncaps the bottle of arnica ointment, "People have been speculating that King Jung's beloved heir has been kidnapped by criminals, his whereabouts unknown. Waltzing around like you're not an actual runaway Prince is a surefire way to get you in deep trouble when we're stationed at a foreign port and you're all alone-"

"I know, I know okay, I know, just - shut up," Wooyoung grunts, shifting on the chair and wincing when he makes a movement that triggers the pain in his torso. "See, this is why I didn't come to you," he mutters bitterly, "I don't need to hear that I'm a liability one more time."

Hongjoong bites the inside of his mouth in regret, “You’re not a liability. Now stay quiet while I treat your wounds. I swear to God, it’s like you want you want them to get infected or something…” he mutters, pouring some rubbing alcohol and goldenrod on a spare cloth. 

He goes over Wooyoung’s wounds carefully, pausing whenever Wooyoung winces and takes a deep breath with puffed cheeks and furrowed brows.  _ “I know, it hurts, won’t take long, relax,” _ Hongjoong repeats over and over again, words leaving his mouth in whispers, like a continuous prayer, desperate to soothe the vulnerable man in front of him. Out of the entire ship’s crew, he’s the only one possessing enough knowledge to treat his men and their wounds. He’s begun teaching Mingi, which will definitely prove useful in the future. 

Once Wooyoung’s wounds have been thoroughly cleaned, rubbed over with healing salve, and covered with clean gauze, he moves to his bruised rib cage. 

“I don’t think anything’s broken,” Hongjoong deduces, remembering Wooyoung’s agile fighting from before. “But they’re definitely bruised and hurt. Is it difficult to breathe?” 

“Sometimes,” Wooyoung admits quietly, “When I don’t sit still in a certain position and twist my torso… I get a sharp pain here, and it’s hard to breathe.” 

“No running around for you for a while,” Hongjoong tells him, and Wooyoung groans, “You need to heal, Wooyoung. I’m not ordering you to stay bedridden, but no jumping around the masts or the shrouds, am I clear?” 

“Ugh…” 

“Jung Wooyoung.” 

“Aye, captain.” 

“You should rub this around the bruising to minimize the pain a few times a day,” Hongjoong dictates, “Now let me see your cut.” 

He helps Wooyoung out of his trousers and underpants, until he’s left naked from the waist down. There’s a fair amount of excess blood slowly drying on his thigh. Wooyoung winces when he sees it, and quickly looks away. 

“This is what hurts most? This is what you got drunk for?” Hongjoong asks, and his whispery voice sounds loud and booming in the quietness of the room. 

Wooyoung’s bottom lip trembles, and his mouth twists in pain when he nods. 

A tear slips down his left cheek. 

“Oh, Wooyoung,” Hongjoong’s heart breaks into a million pieces. 

“Sorry,” Wooyoung mumbles, shutting his mouth before the sob can escape his throat. 

“Don’t be sorry,” the captain assures, “I think this would be better if you were to lie on the bed. On your side, perhaps?” 

He watches as his crew mate wordlessly nods, and he unties his hands and helps him stand up and limp to the bed, laying him down carefully on his side with his left side facing upwards. Hongjoong helps Wooyoung out of his shirt as well, and lets him curl like a baby with his hands under his head. Wooyoung’s naked body has a rum and honey-like tan from the scorching sun that hits their ship every single passing day, littered with freckles around his shoulder blades and collarbones. His hair is tied into a ponytail, ringlets of sun-kissed dark brown hair touching his nape. His long, dark lashes fan out against his cheekbones as he blinks lazily, settling into the comfortable bed. 

“I need to disinfect the wound, but this looks quite deeper than the others,” Hongjoong clarifies, and he doesn’t miss the way Wooyoung squirms. “You can bite the pillow, if it helps you. I’ll try and be quick.” 

When Wooyoung nods and opens his mouth around the edge of the pillow, Hongjoong begins the process. The moment the salve touches Wooyoung’s wound, the man yelps in pain, groaning with his mouth full of the pillow and furrowing his brows. The captain takes it slow, cleaning around the dried out blood and patting the tender skin with warm cloth after cloth. All this time, Wooyoung manages to settle as the pain subsides and the numbing agent of the herbal salve kicks in. For how meticulous Hongjoong is when it comes to medical issues, he doesn’t take too long, and soon he’s able to cover the cut with gauze and carefully wrap it around Wooyoung’s lower tummy.

When all is said and done, Wooyoung has almost fallen asleep. 

Hongjoong gazes at him longingly. 

The sea is calm and the sun shines through the dusty windows of his room, rays of sunlight casting down on Wooyoung’s naked, lithe form. The tattoo on his arm, given to him by San a month ago, stands proud and clear on his skin - the shape of a crescent moon. 

With his wounds and bruises safely treated and wrapped in gauze, Hongjoong thinks that Wooyoung looks like a statue - a sculpted figure full of hills and valleys. His gauzes could have otherwise been pure regal fabric, wrapped around him like princely, ceremonial clothes. Like the ones he used to wear, before he ran away from his father’s kingdom to live a life of anarchy and piracy with Captain Kim Hongjoong’s crew of misfits aboard  _ Utopia _ . 

“Sleep, if you’d like,” he says, “You need to rest.” He gets up and begins cleaning his desk and gathering his medical supplies inside their case. 

“Stay with me? Until I fall asleep.” 

Hongjoong turns around, and he’s met with Wooyoung’s eyes that are full of regret. 

“I’m sorry for fighting you.” 

“It’s nothing,” Hongjoong dismisses him gently, “You still need work. But you can hold yourself pretty well.” 

“You’ll teach me more, then?” 

“Like always,” Hongjoong assures him, and Wooyoung finally,  _ finally  _ breaks into one of his characteristic, teeth-showing grins. He’s reminded of when Wooyoung first sneaked onto his ship, when all he knew was fencing and table manners. It took him a week to abandon the royal  _ savoir-vivre _ and learn how to throw a proper punch. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” 

He climbs onto the bed, fitting his front against Wooyoung’s back, careful of the placement of his arm around Wooyoung’s upper chest so as to not jostle around his fragile body. Thankfully, all of his critical wounds are on his left side, which isn’t touching the bed. 

Wooyoung is warm, and smells like musk and seasalt and sourdough bread that they had for breakfast. Hongjoong can’t help but sigh, bringing them closer until his nose is buried in Wooyoung’s hair. As much as that weird, twisted part of himself gets a kick out of the push-and-pull dynamic him and Wooyoung have, which more often than not leads to loud back and forth in front of the others and rough, hurried fucking full of spit and curse words near the gun deck, he equally yearns for  _ this _ , too. 

_ “Captain.”  _

Wooyoung suddenly says, and Hongjoong recognizes his tone immediately. 

There’s the “Captain?” that Wooyoung uses when everyone else is around, full of sass and attitude but also mirth. There’s the “Captain!” that he shouts when they’re approaching land, yelling with all his might from atop the foremast with his hands open like a bird, voice booming with excitement. There’s the “Captain-” that Hongjoong hears when Wooyoung and San have spent all afternoon studying maps and alternative routes to their journey, tired but determined. 

And then there’s _“Captain, please,”_ as Wooyoung repeats.

Hongjoong swallows, running his palm over Wooyoung’s chest with ease. He traces his nipple with his finger, feeling the other squirm under his touch, “Don’t move around, you’ll hurt yourself.” 

“But-” 

“I’ll take care of you.” 

At that, Wooyoung twists his head towards Hongjoong. Without pleading out loud, he begs. And Hongjoong indulges him, leaning down to capture his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. 

Instantly, Wooyoung sighs into his mouth, lips velvety soft against his pinkish tongue that’s gently prodding to deepen the kiss. With his front to Wooyoung’s back, Hongjoong holds him like one would a precious doll, caging him with his other arm. Like a fire ignited within his insides, Hongjoong grunts and lets his mouth wander to Wooyoung’s cheek, littering kisses all the down his jawline, nape and throat, sucking blooming purple marks that bruise his skin with love and pleasure. Wooyoung keens into the touch, sighing and begging for more, asking for Hongjoong to bite him harder, so that he can  _ fee _ l it. 

When Wooyoung jerks his naked ass into Hongjoong’s hard cock that’s pushing against his trousers, the other tuts disapprovingly. “You’re going to hurt yourself like this. Be good and stay still.” 

“Hmh!” Wooyoung whines. 

“Here,” Hongjoong brings two of his fingers to Wooyoung’s mouth, resting them on the softness of his tongue, “Suck.” 

Wooyoung, all too eager to please, gets right to it. Hollowing his cheeks, he makes such pretty sounds around Hongjoong’s fingers, tonguing them with kittenish licks. 

With his other hand, Hongjoong reaches for a vial of oil from the bedside cabinet, and hastily pours out on fingers with one hand. He moves Wooyoung’s wounded leg so that his back is arched and his thigh is pushed back but doesn’t put pressure on the cut, and finally reaches down to caress his hole with slicked fingers. 

Wooyoung moans around his fingers, baring his throat once again as Hongjoong strokes his finger around his puckering entrance, lubing him up sufficiently before slowly beginning to push a finger in. “That’s it, open up for me, relax,” he whispers, easing the finger in and out while peppering kisses all over Wooyoung’s throat, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin. After getting a second finger in, he fucks into his hole roughly, the slick sounds the oil makes loud enough in the room to make him grunt in satisfaction. 

Wooyoung howls at the constant pressure of Hongjoong’s curled fingers, mouth trembling and lips barely articulating a constant chant of  _ “Captain, captain, captain-”  _

“Yeah, that’s it,” Hongjoong groans when he’s finally stretched Wooyoung out enough, slicking up his cock and lining it with his hole, filling him up to the brim while Wooyoung whines and hisses. Hongjoong’s arm comes around Wooyoung’s throat in a headlock, “Good for me, so good for me.” 

“Captain,” Wooyoung whines, cheeks red and eyes rolling back at the pressure of his throat, “Hng, please, p-please-” 

“What is it, Prince?” Hongjoong giggles and a groan is caught in his throat, his voice mean and teasing, “You think you can get to be a nasty piece of shit without consequences?” 

_ “Fuck!” _ Wooyoung cries out. He really does love when Hongjoong is mean to him. 

“Haughty Prince waltzes in and disobeys orders,” Hongjoong continues, spitting the words like venom, pistoning his hips and pushing his cock in and out of Wooyoung’s hot and slick heat, so rough and unforgiving that Wooyoung can feel his insides getting stirred up, cock slapping against his torso with precum, “But when I bend you over you shut up like you’re supposed to.” 

He squeezes his arm around Wooyoung’s throat, and the other wails in pleasure, “S-so good, fuck-fuck me-” he begs, drool running down his chin. 

“Captain’s so m-mean to me,” Wooyoung continues despite the pressure around his throat, shit-eating grin on his lips, “Y’know, w-when you threw that - your knife at me?”

“What the fuck,” Hongjoong grunts, smiling, “Dirty slut - that turned you on?” 

“Mhm, y-you’re hot when you’re pissed off, Captain-” 

They fuck like this, rough and needy, until their bodies are sticking to each other from the sweat and the sheets get tangled and pushed on the floor. When Wooyoung comes all over himself with a rough tug from Hongjoong’s ring-covered finger, he wails out and clenches so hard that Hongjoong comes on the spot, mouth latched onto Wooyoung’s neck and groaning as he fills him. 

“Fuck, Wooyoung…” Hongjoong groans, “Your fucking bandage came off, I need to, I need to fix it-” 

“Did it?” Wooyoung asks, eyes closed and chest rising up and down with bated breaths. He looks fucked out and absolutely beautiful. “Didn’t, ah, notice…” 

“You’re insatiable.” 

“Mmm, that I am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @milkytae12 <3


End file.
